Unraveled
by DeanIsSherlockedInTheTardis
Summary: SUPERWHOLOCK Characters from three popular television shows are pulled into the real world, and clash with one girl's normal life. The universe's rug is unraveling, and it's up to them to stop it. Can they work together, or are they doomed to relive the past?
1. FBI?

I sat on my bed, idly flipping through a book I had read over a thousand times, when I heard a ping. Glancing up from the worn pages, I looked over at my phone, settled on the floor, currently charging away. It's screen was lit up, and it dinged again, giving me a reminder that it had gone off. I stared at the screen for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not I had the willpower to force myself off the bed and check it.

_Ping...pingpingpingpingpingpingping._

It fired away in a fury of pings, and I gasped in shock, not expecting it to spazz out like that. My life was pretty boring, and I spent most of my days on tumblr, browsing through my superwholock filled dash. In case you're wondering, superwholock is a fandom of Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock – all popular television shows.

My mum always said I watched too much television, and should go to college for something more productive and important than creative writing. Nursing is the job she tried to force me into when I was in High School. Always signing me up for this class or that at the local college. I never cared too much for nursing, because the blood always tore my stomach up. It wasn't others' blood that bothered me, it was the thought of whatever ailment they had, happening to me. My mum had an excuse for that, too.

_'If you didn't watch so many weird shows with paranormal, make-believe, creatures, then maybe you wouldn't be so paranoid! You're more likely to get struck by lightning then you are to get skin cancer from being a lifeguard!'_

Anyways, enough of my rambling, back to what happened.

I groaned in frustration, the pinging still going off in rapid bursts. I threw my book down onto my worn lavender comforter, and got up. I hiked up my baggy sweats, which were much too long for my 5'7" frame, and trudged across my room. I bent over to grab my phone, and the pinging immediately stopped the second my fingertips touched the cool metal. I stood up, only to be jerked slightly down when the cord connected to the wall prevented me from going any further than four feet. I slumped to the floor and tapped the home button. My lock screen was flooded with an array of different things. Text messages from random numbers, a few calls, tumblr notifications, and news updates were just some of them. It was as if my phone fast forwarded through time, and received a month's worth of notifications in about twenty seconds.

I slid the unlock button, and tapping in my 7-4-3-7 pass code. I grinned to myself. My phone was just 'S-H-E-R' locked. I glanced at the clock, as I fought back a yawn.

_0:00_

"What the heck?" I murmured aloud, staring at the clock on my wall to see that the second hand would click back a few paces, then forwards, only to click back again.

I flipped through my messages briefly, a bit disturbed to find that they all were strange numbers and letters, some with accent marks and some just random strings of a's or e's.

I deleted a few of them, but gave up when the massive amount wasn't diminishing.

I tossed my phone back onto the floor and went back over to my bed. Right after my mind had resubmerged itself into the book, my door thumped softly and I jumped, cursing under my breath.

"Go lay down, Imp!" I called through my door. Imp was my black lab. Full of energy, but ready to cuddle whenever the sun went down. And yes, Imp is short for Impala.

The door clunked again as she nudged it with her nose, and I sighed, getting up.

"Alright, fine, I'm coming." I slipped off my bed, only to trip over a dark object in the dim bedside lamp light.

I grunted and looked down, only to see...Imp.

If that was her, then who was..._clunk_...doing that...?

The door clunked again and I jumped, sliding to the floor and shimmying over to the side of my bed. I grabbed my necklace like I always did, and rocked back and forth nervously, waiting for the noise to go away.

I didn't hear anything for a few minutes, and my nerves calmed down enough to let my brain realize I was super sleepy. I nudged Imp, and her brown eyes blinked sleepily at me before she got up and shook her fur back into place. I crawled into my bed and shut off my bedside light, patting the bed three times. Imp jumped up and plopped down at my side, her head laying across my calves.

"Imp." I hissed, patting the bed near my face. "I don't want your stinky butt in my face."

She groaned in protest, but I patted it again. "C'mere." she managed to turn around before dragging herself up a bit. I grinned and patted her head with a smile. "Good girl."

I draped my arm across her furry shoulders before falling asleep.

~~~~0~~~~

The next morning, I woke to the bright sunlight peeking in through my vertical blinds. I sighed sleepily and patted the bed for my snuggle buddy, only to find it empty and cold.

"Traitor." I grumbled to myself before pushing back my covers and getting out of bed. The clock on my wall read ten a.m. and my stomach growled.

Normally I was up at nine so I could write, read the comics, or go on tumblr before I went to my online classes, but I guess I slept in because of … last night.

Last night's events flooded back into my mind, and I turned on my heel and grabbed my phone. I unlocked it and flipped through the messages, which were now all gone. Everything was gone and back to normal, like it had never even happened.

Did it even happen?

I gnawed on my bottom lip as I thought. It had to of happened. There was no way it didn't happen, right?

I pushed my paranoia aside and quickly got ready for the day. My shower was hurried, as usual, and my breakfast was even smaller than normal. I was applying my makeup in a light layer, when my phone pinged, causing me to jump and cause a black light to travel halfway up my eyelid.

Cursing under my breath, I unlocked the screen and flipped to the message from my neighbor, a nice lady in her late fifties who was a bit nosy with neighborhood happenings.

_Two young men are investigating something outside in the house across from yours. I looked in the news and I guess something happened there last night around midnight. Figured I'd let you know. ~Sally_

I blinked in surprise and read the message to myself. _So it did happen._ I realized. How strange.

I replied with a quick, _okay, thanks for the heads up,_ and fixed and finished my makeup, which was only a light layer of foundation, mascara, winged eyeliner and lip gloss. I pulled my hair out of the braids I had slipped my almost dry hair into and finger combed the waves out.

Walking down the stairs and turning around the corner, a spot of light caught my eye. I peeked cautiously around the corner and found my front door ajar and unlocked.

_Oh, shit._

I took a shaky breath and grabbed an iron poker out of my closet and stepped back slowly. I crept around the corner into my living room, mirroring the positions I'd seen Sam and Dean do when they'd go into unknown places.

My living room was empty, but obviously disturbed. A corner of the rug was pushed back and I sighed in partial relief. I had drawn a devil's trap on the bottom of the rug, and because it was messed up, I obviously didn't have a demon on my hands. This was a good thing, I suppose.

I continued my creep into the kitchen, and almost lost my cool when I saw a tall, shaggy haired man – in a suit – digging through my cupboards, and a shorter, buffer man – also in a suit – looking under my sink.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy freaking mother of Castiel._

A squeal slipped out of my mouth, and I dropped my iron poker to slap my hand over my mouth and darted around the corner back into the living room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I whispered to myself. "There's no way I'm not dreaming." I pinched myself as hard as I could on my arm, and winced as the pain darted through my body.

_Yup, definitely awake and alive._

I heard hushed whispers from the kitchen, and I froze.

Oh no. They had guns. And were in my world. And were investigating. Why were they in my world? They weren't supposed to be real! If they were real, then what else was real? Crowley? Demons?

There was no way this was a good thing, no matter how much I wanted it to be. I listened intently as I pressed my back against the small wall between the entrance to the kitchen, and the entrance to the hallway that also...led from the kitchen.

_They could come from either way_.

My eyes darted back and forth, trying to figure out on which way they were coming. I heard footsteps from my left, where the kitchen was, and immediately bolted for the stairs.

Now that I look back on this, I find it very funny. Running _away_ from my two favorite once fictional characters in the world, instead of running to them.

"What the!" I heard someone exclaim, presumably Dean, and I ran even faster, skipping as many stairs in one stride as I possibly could. I slipped on the top step, still in my baggy sweats, and slid down on my stomach about six of the fifteen stairs.

"Ow." I grumbled, and tried to scramble back up the stairs, only to find a hand clamped around my ankle.

I didn't struggle, simply turned my head slowly back to stare into the green eyes of Dean, who was studying my curiously, only a hint of predatory malice in his eyes.

I continued to gaze back at him, and he smirked after a moment. Once he seemed to realize that I wouldn't try anything, he let go of my ankle. At that moment, I kicked him in the shoulder, and sprinted down the stairs and hid behind Sam.

I felt Sam's long arms wrap around my shoulders in a split second, and I was suddenly pinned to his hard chest.

"Why'd you do that for?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side, but still having his gun aimed at me.

"S'not as violent as you." I mumbled, squirming in his arms. "Could you let me go now please?"

"We just want to ask you some questions, Miss." Dean said, ignoring my question.

"Oh yeah, sure." I said sarcastically. "The two men who just broke into my house want to ask me some questions they expect me to answer. How do you expect me to answer when one of them has a Colt M1911A1 leveled at my face."

I pictured Sam's eyes widening like Dean's just did. He lowered the gun and jerked his head towards the couches. Sam gently pushed me, causing me to stumble onto the couch.

By the time I had turned myself so I was on my bottom, both men were standing in front of me, their arms crossed. Suddenly, water was thrown in my face and I scowled.

"I'm not a -" I started to say, but covered it up with a loud yelp. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

_I'm not a demon you dumb asses!_

The brothers met eyes for a moment, before Dean spoke.

"I'm Jackson Bradburry, and this is my partner Jeff... Jovi. We're FBI agents investigating the case." the brothers flashed 'badges' and I studied them.

_Those aren't FBI badges..._

"You said you were F.B.I. Agents?" I asked, trying to sound timid.

"Yes m'am, that's right." Sam replied politely.

I smirked knowingly. "Then why did you flash U.S. Marshall badges?"

They stuttered for a second before I interrupted them. "Sam, Dean, the act's up, why don't we go eat some pie?" I got up and pushed by them, kicking my rug so the devil's trap showed a bit. "I know you like apple, right Dean?" I smiled charmingly over my shoulder, only to be slammed into the wall by Dean a second later.

"What are you?" he snarled, pressing me against the wall. "How did you know our names?"

I laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

"Try me." he snapped, and eased off at Sam calling his name warningly.

"You said you had pie?" his eyes lit up slightly and I grinned.

"Yes." I looked back at Sam, who had lifted up the corner of the rug and was studying the devil's trap.

"Dean." I heard him call, but I was already in the kitchen. I heard their loud whispers again as I busied myself in the fridge, pulling out the pie for us to eat. That was one thing we had in common, Dean and I, we both loved apple, cherry, pumpkin, etc, pie. I heard loud footsteps and started to turn around. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my neck and I was slowly lowered to the ground as my world spun and my vision faded.


	2. Dumpy Places

**Hey guys! Hope you like it! I have a slight story line already planned out!(:**

* * *

When I came to later, I was bound to a wooden chair in a dumpy looking room.

I rolled my eyes. The Winchester's usual interrogation place, the dumpiest and run-downiest building they could find, was where they put me. I could see putting a demon here, but me? I was barely 23!

"Really?" I called into the quiet house. "You couldn't use one of your shady hotel rooms as an interrogation room?"

I heard scuffling of two chairs, and the two tall men walked into my 'cell'.

"How do you know who we are?" Dean immediately demanded, getting in my face, his green eyes boring into mine.

"I watch your show." I retorted, shrugging my shoulders as best as I could.

The brothers' glanced at each other and exchanged weird looks. "What show?"

I rubbed my forehead on my shoulder, sighing heavily like I was explaining the simplest concept in the world for the fourth time to two kids. "Your show, Supernatural, on the CW. Tuesdays from 9-10pm."

Dean started to laugh. "Sam, I think we grabbed a nutter."

I scoffed and shook my head. "There are legos stuffed into the vents of your Impala, and to this day, if the heat is turned on, they rattle." I turned my gaze onto Sam. "When you were young, you shoved little toy army men into the ashtray. Every time Dean rebuilds the Impala, even if it's from the ground up, he makes sure all those little things stay. It's the blemishes that make her beautiful." My voice got quieter as I finished my sentences, watching their faces light up in shock.

"Dean." Sam spoke quietly, and jerked his head towards the door.

Meanwhile, about half a mile from the old, run-down house, a man dashed around the old path, waving a screwdriver with a blue light around. He suddenly stopped, squinting at the handle of the device as he aha'd and sprinted off. He continued to do the mad dance of waving, squinting, and running, obviously following some kind of trail.

After a moment, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the house in ruins. Surely, this couldn't be right...

Back inside, I rolled my eyes as I heard their loud whispers.

"When you were caught sleeping with that angel, Uriel made a comment and you asked if he was junkless down there, like a ken doll." I called as a matter of factly. "Why don't you call down Cass, and he can help sort things out, I'm sure."

At the mention of the angels, Dean ran into the room and pushed me and the chair against the wall. "How do you know about the angels?!" he demanded again. I saw a glint of a blade out of the corner of my eye, and suddenly realized he had a blade as long as my hand, inches away from my face.

I gulped and sent a quick yell for Cass. "Are you not hearing me? You're on _my_ television, and _millions_ of others televisions, almost every Tuesday night. The executive producer, Robert Singer, named-" I saw Dean and Sam open their mouths to ask a question. "Yes, he named Bobby after himself."

Suddenly, a door burst open and the man in the blue pinstripe suit pranced into the room where we were.

"Oh." he stuttered awkwardly. "Am I, er- interrupting something?"

Sam instinctively raised a pistol level to the Doctor's head, and I chewed on my lip.

What in bloody hell was going on?

"Doctor?!" I gaped at the brown haired man whom was part of a show I'd watched for years as well.

"Doctor?" Sam repeated, cutting off the Doctor. "Doctor...who?"

"Hello." he said it more as a question, though it was obviously meant as a greeting. A chirping noise was heard, and he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, waving it around. "And it's just Doctor."

Dean narrowed his eyes, trying to get a look at the man without turning his attention from me.

"What's that?" Sam asked forcefully looking at him like he was a bit mad.

"A sonic screwdriver." the Doctor mumbled as he continued to wave it around, oblivious to the fact that I tied up and held against a wall. "Must you have that thing leveled at me? I'm obviously not armed."

Sam blinked in surprise and glanced warily at Dean before lowering the gun.

"A sonic what?" Dean finally diverted his attention from me, which in turn, removed the very pointy looking knife away from my face.

"Screwdriver." he explained, turning towards Dean and I. He cocked his head to the side. "Blimey! Are you alright?" he looked at me, and I assumed I was rather very pale or very flushed.

I shrugged as best as I could.

"Doctor, I think we are trapped in an alternate universe. Or at least, that's what I think, because I normally watch _both_ you guys on television. Ugh, you wouldn't believe how hard I cried when you and Rose got separated." I stopped myself abruptly once I realized I was rambling nervously. It was only a matter of time until this happened, I usually could only keep my cool for a good ten minutes before all hell broke loose.

He stared at me like I was a new life form, and he walked towards me, nudging Dean out of the way. He drew a circle in the air with the sonic right in front of my face.

"Seems you're right..." he paused, chewing his lip. "Uh, what's your name, love?"

"Kim." I replied. "And yes, I figured I would be." I sighed. "Would you be a doll and untie me? If you would like to get home, Sam, Dean, Doctor," I nodded at each of them, "You'd probably need to know my knowledge. "Has anything in particular fallen yet?" I asked the brothers, who didn't show any acknowledgment that the angels would fall.

"No," Sam said uncertainly. "What falls?"

"Spoilers!" I grinned cheekily and pressed my lips together, trying not to smirk even wider at my Doctor Who reference.

"Tell us." Dean demanded. "What falls?"

"If she tells you," the Doctor interrupted, "You might create a fixed point, or even a paradox. You really don't want that to happen." The three of us turned our attention the man, who was twisting and aiming away with the sonic.

"Anyways," he sighed, putting his toy away. "We're stuck in a, say, another dimension. All the rules are the same, gravity-" he jumped once. "Pain," he untied my hands for me. "And so on, but- BUT! - some realities are mixed together."

"Like a big melting pot?" Sam asked, trying to understand.

"No, more like a rug." I corrected him, earning a slight grin from the Doctor.

"A wibbley wobbly timey wimey, mess." we said in sync. "is what we are stuck in right now." the Doctor finished his sentence and stared at me.

"My, you are indeed peculiar aren't you?" he squinted his eyes and peered at me. "Having all this knowledge about us, and probably others, and having nothing to do with it."

I felt my face heat up. "Castiel!" I called, hearing a sudden flutter of wings.

The trench-coated man walked around the corner, his face furrowed in confusion.

"Who is this female?" he asked Dean, who shrugged, and I heard him mumble my name to him.

"Well, this just got interesting." I mused aloud, and the Doctor suddenly went to scan Cass, who regarded the Doctor with unveiled confusion.

"What is this man doing?" he asked again, only to have Sam respond with a shrug.

He peered over at the Doctor. "Please cease whatever you are doing with that incessant blue light."

The Doctor's brown eyes widened as he read the labeling on the sonic.

"You- You're an angel!" he gaped at him, and it was then I realized the Doctor never met a nice angel, only the creepy weeping ones.

"I am an angel of the Lord." Cass said as a matter of factly.

Sam and Dean were side by side now, and I saw Sam lean over and whisper something to his older brother. I shifted in the chair, my baggy sweats dragging on the dirty floor.

"Cass...?" I said quietly, suddenly shy.

His blue eyes darted over to me, and rested on my face. He walked over to me slowly, and placed his hand on my face. I felt a cold sort of feeling shoot through me, and all my ailments healed. _"__May I?"_ I heard a voice in my head ask, and I met his intense gaze, nodding once.

I gasped quietly as I felt his conscious probe mine, digging through my memories and thoughts, trying to figure out what was going on. When I opened my eyes, I noticed his brows were furrowed. "She's right."

He stepped back, giving me my space. "It's so strange...seeing all of us on the...television." he looked at the Doctor.

"Something isn't right."

He nodded in agreement, and looked at me, and then towards the brothers. "You could say that."


	3. New Arrivals

A second later a loud boom was heard, followed by a high pitched ringing.

"Is that an angel talking?" I screamed over the shrill noise that was slowly becoming unbearable. Once the noise became a bit too much, I clamped my hands over my ears and slowly crumpled to the floor, while an intense light coming from a spot I couldn't focus on. My head still screamed, _arch-angel_ but part of me thought that maybe it wasn't right.

"No." I heard Castiel's husky voice reply, and suddenly like on cue, the noise faded away and the light dimmed slightly. It was still impossible for me to really look at the light, in fear of burning my retinas, but I was able to make out two figures.

The brightness dimmed a bit again, and I noticed a long crack in the wall, probably as long as I was tall. Once the light was gone, I was able to blink away the spots, only to see another two familiar characters.

"SHERLOCK?!" I exclaimed, unable to help myself. "John?!"

The Doctor groaned at my realization, and waved his sonic around in an arch. "That was a big rip." he shuddered. "I'm really starting to fear that the whole of time and space is unraveling..."

The two new arrivals shook their heads and just then seemed to realize they were no longer in London.

"What the...?" John murmured, looking around the room in shock. "Sherlock...where are we?"

Sherlock, as usual, was glancing around the room, reading each and every one of us as best as he could in such a short time.

"You're in -" I started, before looking to Sam and Dean, who were both standing there looking utterly awed. "Where are we anyways?"

"Northern Virginia." Sam mumbled out. "Now wait, did you say Sherlock? Like the book character by Arthur C. Doyle?"

I nodded once.

"I can assure you, I am not a book character." the person in question spoke, his piercing light eyes locking on locking on mine as well.

"What?" I asked in confusion, my hand flying up to my face. I looked over to the Doctor, who was looking at the wall behind Sherlock and John. "What is it?"

Sherlock walked up to me, and grabbed my chin in his hand, turning my face to the side. I peered at him out of the corner of my eye, watching his eyes scan across my head and neck. He pushed a lock of my hair back, and his eyes latched onto the small zig-zag birthmark on the side of my neck, right below my hairline.

"John." he spoke, "Come here and look at this."

His friend walked over glancing at me and apologized for his rudeness, but I shrugged.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," I said to Sherlock with a small smirk. He simply stared emotionlessly back at me, his eyes still trying to read me.

Sherlock's grip loosened slightly, and John peered at the birthmark. "Blimey! Is that-"

The Doctor quickly piped up, cutting off John and Sherlock. "Don't say anything – in fact, don't tell anyone anything! Let me think!"

The tall detective raised an eyebrow. "You think too much. You think about your lonelyness, which is obvious by the premature wrinkles on your forehead, and you try to fix everything – save everyone. That was also obvious by the look you sent Kim when we first arrived." he wanted to say more, but I cut him off.

"What does my birthmark have to do with anything?" I demanded, stepping back and then walking to stand next to Dean and Castiel, who were uncharacteristically quiet.

Sherlock's eyes flickered over to the wall where the crack was. "It's the same pattern as the wall." the room shook and the crack grew, causing me to cry out from a sudden pain.

"AH!" my hand jumped to my neck again, and I ran my fingertips over the birthmark. I found that it had raised slightly, and my eyes locked with the Doctor's kind brown ones.

"You might want to come see this."

He practically pranced over to me and scanned it with a graceful flick of his wrist.

"So, what's the plan?" Dean suddenly spoke up, looking around. "If Castiel says that we are all from her-" he forked his thumb in my direction. "television shows, then something must be off. Is everything from our show here, or just us? I know you don't know this, but there are some pretty dangerous stuff lurking."

I chewed on my lip, thinking of all the scary stuff they'd run into. "What epis- what happened before you guys started investigating my house?"

Sam blushed slightly, always the kind one. "Yeah, sorry about that." he scratched the back of his neck and I grinned.

"It's fine."

"We were investigating a strange murder." Dean motioned for us to follow him into the other room, where we all sat down on old couches. Sam pulled out a manilla file and opened it, throwing pictures onto the small coffee table. "Marisa Ransom, 18, was found dead in her house across the street from yours. The police were having a hard time figuring out how and why she died. There were no bones broken, or organs damaged, but she had sulfur caked around her nostrils and other, er, entrances to her body."

"I assume this is bad?" John asked, and Cas, Dean, Sam and I all nodded.

"Demons."

This caused Sherlock to laugh. "Demons? You all must be daft! There is no such thing!"

"So, I'm guessing angels are all a lie too?" I looked at Cas, who looked slightly offended.

"Of course!"

"Why is he saying I'm not real, Dean?" Cas leaned over and whispered.

Dean shrugged.

"Sherlock, you can't always believe in logic. Castiel is an angel of the Lord." I insisted.

I met eyes with Cas and thought to myself.

_I don't know if you can read minds Cas, but would you heal me if I cut myself?_

Cas' eyes widened in shock, obviously not having experienced such a sound before. He nodded once, meeting my blue eyes.

"Watch." was all I said before walking over to Dean, and pulling the small pocket knife he kept concealed in his boot.

"Hey!" he protested, and started to get up, but Sam pulled him down. I took my seat back next to John and the Doctor.

I opened the switch blade, gnawing on my lip as I tried to work up the courage to do what I had to do. I slid the blade across my arm in one quick motion, a red line following the path of the blade.

The Doctor gasped in protest, but I smiled at him. "I'll be fine." turning to Sherlock, I realized he thought I was loony. Definitely would have to use logic to reason with him.

Swiping my finger across the wound, I held up my red finger for Sherlock and John to see. "It's not fake." I glanced at Cas, who got up and grabbed my hand, the shadows under his fingers growing brighter and brighter. The wound pulsed with pain for a split second, before vanishing all together. I wiped my arm on my jeans, and showed Sherlock. "Angel." was all I said.

He furrowed his brow and blinked, mumbling to himself. "Impossible." he mumbled to himself, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. John, on the other hand, look absolutely awed at the fact that Cas was an angel.

"Can I see your arm?" he asked me polietely, and I held out my smooth arm.

He gently grasped my arm and ran his fingertips over the skin.

"Remarkable." he turned my hand over, and to my surprise, the rope burns that were there from me struggling, were gone as well.

I glanced over to Cas, who was watching us curiously.

_Thanks._ I thought at him, and he was stunned yet again.

"How are you doing that?" he spoke out loud, and stared at me with unveiled shock.

"Doing what?" Dean's green eyes glanced at me suspiciously, and I held my hands up.

"I'm just thinking, and directing it at you." I mumbled, feeling heat rush to my cheeks, as now everyone was looking at me curiously.

_It's not that hard._ I pushed my thoughts to Castiel, and this time, to Dean and Sam as well. Neither of their expression's changed, so I guessed they didn't hear it.

_I've never met any non-angel that can do that.._ Castiel shot back and I blinked in surprise.

* * *

Hiii guys! I hope I did a good job of keeping everyone mostly in character. It was kind of hard to do Sherlock, seeing as how I wasn't sure how he would react right away. I didn't know if he would act like he did in the Hounds episode, or if he would play it off as a hallucination or a dream. Anyways, thanks for the follows and favorites! If you want to keep up with me more, my fanfic tumblr is average-teenage-author and my fandom tumblr is my user, but with dashes between each word.

Love you all! xx


	4. TARDIS

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't wrote in quite a while, I've been grounded since the 10th of this month and my mum took everything from me, computer, phone, etc. Anyways, I have my laptop back now, so yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Previously on Unraveled...**

_It's not that hard.__I pushed my thoughts to Castiel, and this time, to Dean and Sam as well. Neither of their expression's changed, so I guessed they didn't hear it._

_I've never met any non-angel that can do that..__Castiel shot back and I blinked in surprise._

* * *

"Really?" I spoke, and he nodded once.

"Anyways." Sam dragged us back onto the more pressing topic. "Like we were saying, Marisa Ransom was found dead in the house across from yours with-"

"Sulfur on her...'exits'... lovely." John mumbled, cutting off the tall Winchester.

"That's not possible." Sherlock snapped, his blue-green eyes looking around the room at us. "No one just...just dies, then has_sulfur_ of _all_ things just _appear_ on her body." his face twisted into something similar to a sneer. "I don't believe it."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, and I tried to persuade Sherlock.

"Sherlock, you've always been a very 'see it to believe it' kind of person. Trust me. These guys are the real deal." I held out my wrist. "Care to take my pulse?"

He studied my face for a moment, before reaching forward and gently cupping my hand, his cold fingertips brushing against the delicate skin of my pulse point. I felt my heart skip a beat at the strange sensation, and his lips twitched up in a slight smirk, before relaxing.

"They're the real deal." I said evenly, before jerking my arm away and getting up. "We going to head back to my house now?"

I poked the Doctor, who was beginning to look bored, and he grinned manically before hopping off. "Of course!"

The others looked at each other uncertainly and I heard myself laugh nervously. "C'mon!" I grabbed Castiel and the Doctor's hands, and dragged them out of the house.

"Dean? Sam?" I heard Cas call to the brothers, and I chuckled. _So adorable._

Meanwhile, Sherlock and John looked at each other, obviously unsure whether or not they should follow, when Kim popped her head back inside. "Are you coming or not?"

They got up and followed them to where the Impala was parked. A second later, we heard a whooshing sound, and Sherlock's eyes grew wide as the TARDIS materialized in front of us. Sherlock's hands went into their usual steeple, settled right under his chin, and he exhaled.

"John." he murmured urgently, looking from John to the TARDIS, where the Doctor had just walked out of. "The Police Box- it just – it's not rational!"

I laughed, turning to him. "Once you rule out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be true."

"What does that mean?" John and Dean asked at the same time.

Sherlock looked surprised, and I chuckled.

"It's okay to have emotions Sherlock." I leaned over and whispered.

He took another deep breath, looking a bit tense. "Me?" he laughed, then started to ramble about deductions like he did in the Hounds of Baskerville.

"Sherlock." I said, interrupting him. He continued to babble angrily.

"SHERLOCK." my voice had grown loud and terse, and everyone turned to peer at me.

"You'll be fine." I patted his shoulder once, grinned at John, and walked over to the TARDIS.

"Hello Doctor." I beamed at him and snapped my fingers. "Hm." I patted the box affectionately. "Must not work for me."

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked. "Head back to your place, or?"

I cocked my head to the side, and walked over to the Impala, where Sam, Dean and Cas were standing. I stuck my hand out to Sam.

"Hi. I'm Kim."

He shook my hand, his large hand practically engulfing mine. "Sam Winchester, nice to meet you."

I grinned, stepping to the left. Dean's hand was already out, and I took it in mine, shaking it.

"Hi, Kim. Nice to meet you."

He smirked at me. "Dean Winchester, but I'm sure you know that."

I rolled my eyes, causing him to laugh.

"Hi Cas." I said shyly, realizing that I was in the presence of an attractive angel. I stuck my hand out, and Cas glanced down, staring uncertainly.

_Shake it, with your right hand._ I pushed it towards him and he shook his head, as if to clear it, and grabbed my hand in his, shaking it rapidly. I laughed at his uncertainty and eased my hand out of his grasp.

I went over to Sherlock and John next, greeting them in the same manor, although Sherlock was a bit more reluctant to greet me.

"Okay!" I grinned widely, feeling the fangirl in me break out, now that I had officially met all of my idols. "Home we go!"

I turned towards the TARDIS. "Doctor?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the blue box. "Do you mind if I go with you? And Sherlock and John too?"

"The more the merrier!" he ran to the TARDIS and glanced over his shoulder at me and snapped his fingers. "That actually works..." I heard him mumble, and I gaped. Maybe he hadn't met River Song yet, after all.

_Oops..._

Sherlock, John, the Doctor and I all waited in the TARDIS for a few minutes, as we had decided to give the boys a few minutes head start since they had a bit longer drive than we did.

"It's bigger on the inside!" was what John said the moment he set foot into the blue box, and I smiled as the Doctor and I mouthed along to the much repeated quote. Sherlock, on the other hand was busy walking around the box, then going inside and looking around, trying to figure out how it worked.

"Is this some sort of illusion?" he queried, his long legs carrying him over to the entryway that led to the infinite rooms in the TARDIS.

"Nope!" the Doctor popped his 'p' and Sherlock's head cocked slightly as he stared down the corridor, I watched as well, noticing how different doors would change colors and knobs.

"I wouldn't go in there, if I were you." I warned. "The TARDIS has an infinite number of rooms, it's quite easy for one to get lost."

"Interesting." he mumbled, going back over by John.

"Kim!" the 'madman' called. "The doors!"

I ran over to them and pulled them shut. The Impala was already out of sight.

"Where are we?" I asked no one in particular, sitting down on a railing.

"North Carolina." Doctor replied.

I nodded, trying to calculate how long it would take the guys to get to my hometown of Hazel Oak, Virginia.

"I live in Hazel Oak, Virginia." I told the Doctor. "So I guess they'll be there in what, three hours?"

He stared into space for a moment before grinning wildly and snapping his fingers. "Yes! Wonderful!"

I smiled slightly before going to stand by Sherlock and John.

"Allons-y!" he called, running around the console, flipping switches and pushing buttons.

I glanced at the two men standing beside me. "You might want to hold on. He's not very good at landing properly." I grinned to myself. "That's why it makes so much noise." I laughed slightly as we took off, flying through time and space.

Suddenly, something shocked my back, where it was leaning against the railing.

"OUCH!" I shrieked, jumping forward. "It shocked me." I grumbled, ignoring the strange looks I was getting from the men.

The Doctor was petting the console, mumbling under his breath. I assumed it was something along the lines of, _'There, there, sexy, it's okay. She's a friend. Be nice.'_

"Sorry." he said to me, and he was running around again, landing the TARDIS.

"And here we are! Three and a half hours later, in Hazel Oak, Virginia!"

Sherlock was the first to leap out of the TARDIS. I hadn't noticed he was looking a bit green. John, on the other hand, was talking to the Doctor trying to get him to explain things.

I wandered outside as well, looking around. I walked through the gate that led into my backyard. I was immediately knocked over, causing me to shriek.

A warm, wet tongue licked my face, and I finally pried open my eyes to see Imp staring down at me, her tail wagging quickly.

"IMP!" I threw my arms around her and grinned. "I'm so glad you didn't get hurt or run away!"

I heard footsteps approach and Dean ran into my backyard, gun drawn. Sam and Sherlock were close behind.

"I'm okay." I giggled, pushing my dog off of me. As soon as she caught their scent, she growled quietly before bounding over to them and sniffing. Whenever she decided they were friendly, she started to leap up and try to give them greeting kisses.

Dean grinned a bit, patting her on the head.

When Imp went over to Sam, she tried to jump, but barely came up to his stomach.

He bent down to rub her head and side. "What's – her? - name?"

I blushed slightly. "Her name is Imp." I didn't specify that I named it after Dean's car.

"Imp...?" Sherlock asked, his eyes glancing to me curiously and then to the boys and my dog.

A smirk quirked on his lips, and he opened his mouth to speak, but I promptly cut him off.

"We going to head in?"

* * *

**Do you guys have anybody in particular you'd like to see together at some point? Kim & Dean? Kim & Cas? Kim & Sam? Destiel? Johnlock? One of the boys with a new character I insert into the story? Let me know!**


End file.
